watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Landrock Van 1500
:Not to be confused with Landrock Van 2500. The Landrock Motors Landrock Van 1500 is a van that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The van's design in Watch Dogs is influenced by the styling of the and . In Watch Dogs 2, the vehicle gains a major update and now, it resembles a , but having two conventional passenger doors. The vehicle is the predecessor of the Landrock Van 2500, as it has a more traditional design. In Watch Dogs, it is possible to see the van with a spare tire on the rear and will have either a small vent unit on the roof or a camper variation, with heightened roof and a ladder on the back. Performance The vehicle has good acceleration, but low top speed and average handling. Its resistance is quite high, able to survive a few collisions and gunfire before being disabled or destroyed. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Variants *'Taco Landrock 1500:' The Landrock Van 1500 in Watch Dogs has a variant that is based on a taco van. It comes in a yellow color and has a brown artificial sombrero on its roof. The van is operated by a business known as "Tacos Mexicanos El Frijol" (roughly translated into "The Bean Mexican Tacos"), according to the logo on its sides. This variant is found in the same areas as its original cousin. However, it is less common. Instead of a horn, it plays a Mexican-like jingle. *'Painted Landrock 1500:' In Watch Dogs 2, it is possible to find painted variants of the van. The first variant is a psychedelic-themed van with a special paint scheme, and its license plate reads "FEL ISH". The second variant has a unique gold and black paint job that says "Liberty" on it, and its license plate reads "BIG OR". Taco_Van.PNG|Side view of a Landrock Van 1500 operated by a Mexican restaurant business. Psychadelic_Landrock_Van_1500.png|A Psychedelic-painted Landrock Van 1500 variant in Watch Dogs 2. Also notice the "FEL ISH" license plate. WD2_LandrockVan1500_PrimeEight.jpg|A Landrock Van 1500 used by the Prime Eight in Watch Dogs 2. Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 6.39.34 PM.png|Car On Demand icon in Watch Dogs 2. Notice the large windows, which are absent from the van itself. LIBERTY VAN .png|Van in Watch Dogs 2 with the "liberty" paint job Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Driven in Parker Square and the Wards. *Can sometimes be found driven or parked in Pawnee. *Available for free in the Car On Demand app. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Commonly found on the streets of San Francisco. *Available in the Total Motors car dealership, for $3,000. *Often found in the southern area of Oakland. Trivia *In Watch Dogs, if the player shoots the spare tire mounted on the rear doors, it will fall off. Navigation Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2